Pandora
by leo7777777
Summary: Bella is not Bella. Bella is dead. So who is it that Edward fell in love with?
1. How it started

**Everything belongs to Stephenie Meyer, and the ancient Greeks. Please review. **

Many words come to mind when the name Bella Swan is mentioned. Sweet, loving, clumsy, and danger magnet often come to mind. Most people, however, do not know the most important thing about Bella. Isabella Marie Swan died three years before Bella moved to Forks.

Perhaps I should start from the beginning. In this particular case, that beginning lies deep in mythology. It all started with a box, and a woman's curiosity. This woman's name was Pandora. She was the wife of the Titan Prometheus. The gods created her for Prometheus as a punishment, disguised as a gift. They also Gave Prometheus a box that contained the plagues of the Earth, an also in the box was hope. Pandora, while not a bad woman, was incredible curios about everything, including the box. One day, while Prometheus was away, Pandora opened the box, releasing the plagues upon mankind. She closed the box before hope could escape. Now is where the Greeks got the story wrong. Long after Pandora opened the box, many years latter in fact, The gods made an important decision. They decided to honor Prometheus for his brilliant creation by making Pandora a goddess of plagues and of hope. Not long after that things between Pandora and Prometheus fall apart and divorce. Pandora remains a minor goddess for centuries before deciding to settle down with one of Aphrodite's children, a girl named Renee, after her daughter Isabella dies at the age of fourteen on a car crash. Latter Pandora moved to Forks, Washington to live with Renee's ex husband Charlie. While there Pandora pretends to be the dead Isabella. She keeps up this act until she discovers that an army of new born vampires lead by an enemy, Victoria, is going to attack the people whom she loves. Nothing will ever be the same again.


	2. Pandora

**Everything belongs to Stephenie Meyer. I hope to update often, but I don't have much time and may not get around to it as often as I would like to. Feel free to write your honest opinion in the review box, and to point out any spelling or grammar issues. **

BPOV:

I sat nervously in the ice cold tent. Being a goddess the cold did not bother me very much, all though for the sake of acting human I pretended to be freezing to death. Edward sat near me, and Jacob was somewhere amongst the fighting away from camp with the Cullens and the rest of the wolf pack, except Seth who was outside the tent. I was worried about everyone. As old as I was, I had seen many wars and many deaths, and did not want to see anymore of it within my family today. Edward took my hand in his own and held it to his face.

"Don't worry love, everyone will be fine. They are all strong people. They will be fine." I wanted so much to believe him, but I just could not. So far I had never had to use any of my goddess powers to save the day, and I hoped I would not today. I could take out this whole army easy. I just could not find the courage to tell Edward that the girls who he had taken into his heart and his family had been lying to him all this time about who she was.

'I hope your right." Was all I could say. Suddenly Edward became very still, like he was concentrating on some thing very hard. I knew what it was right away, advantage to being a goddess. Victoria was coming this way. I pretended to be confused.

"Edward what is it? What do you hear?" I questiond.

"Shhh." He paused for a moment. "Come on outside, we have to move fast." I exited the tent behind Edward. I heard a branch snap to my left. Victoria.

"We're too late." Edward said beside me. Seth had run off because Sam had called him through the mind link to get out of here. Victoria emerged from the woods, red hair waving in the wind.

"Long time no see." Victoria called to us. She was standing about twenty feet away. Edward let out a fierce growl. I could feel the tension rising.

"Well, this works out perfect for me. After I destroy the one that killed my James I have a nice little snack. That was the final straw for Edward. He lunged at Victoria. Being a goddess I was able to follow the fight even though both vampires were moving at top speed. When Edward was about to collide into Victoria she grabbed his arms and threw him against a tree that was destroyed the second Edward hit it. He got up immediately and knocked Victoria to the ground. Victoria rolled over so that she now had Edward pinned to the ground. She raised her hand to rip out his heart. Panic overwhelmed me. He was going to die. She was going to kill him.

_No,_ I thought, _I will not die today. Victoria will. _ I summoned up my power, and focused hard on vanity. I forced the feeling out of my body and into Victoria's. She looked confused for a moment, before leaping of Edward. Edward looked startled, but shook it of and attacked. Before Victoria knew what hit her Edward was on top of her, tearing her apart piece by piece. He than gathered the pieces in a pile and set them on fire.

"That was…different. She seemed very confused. I wonder what made her feel like that. Her mind was to chaotic to get a clear thought from." I didn't answer. I knew what had confused her. When I sent the vanity her way it would have been the only thing she felt. She had lost interest in James's death and trying to kill Edward. She had been more important. The emotion was far stronger than anything Jasper could dream of creating.

"Are you okay Bella?" Edward asked. 'I'm fine." Not true. On the inside I was shaking. I had almost lost my Edward.

Edward turned his head, as if listening closely. Being a goddess, I of course knew what he was hearing in his head (all gods can read human, or in this case vampire, minds). Alice was telling him that the fighting was done down in the meadow, and that we had won down there to, although Carlisle had spared one of the newborn's lives. Bree was the name. Edward turned to look at me.

"Alice says the fighting is over. No one from our side died. Almost all the newborns are dead. She also said the Volturi are doing to be there soon, so I am going to take you back to our house." I nodded. I was a little distracted. Bree… I know I've heard that name before. I had a sick feeling in my stomach. It probably was not her. How could it be? What were the odds that it is my Bree, my daughter? Maybe I owe another explanation. See, gods and goddesses have many different children. Even I had some, though none since me and Edward fell in love. But about sixteen years ago I had a baby girl. I named her Bree. Since she was not aloud to live on Olympus with me I gave her to her father, a young reporter, to raise. I had checked on her several times before, not as her mother, by I had walked by the park were she played and shopped in the store she was shopping in. I had not visited her since Edward came back, I just never got the chance.

"Bella, love, it is time to go." I looked around me. While I had been lost in thought Edward had packed up the entire camp, except for Jacobs things which were tossed on the floor of the clearing. "Are you ready to go." He asked.

"Yes." I said, and climbed onto his back while he carried everything else in his arms. I'd have to meet this Bree…

**Please review! This is the first story I've posted and would really like to hear people's opinion. Also a thanks to anyone how reviewed the first chapter. I'll try to update soon. Also tell who you favorite figure from Greek mythology is and I'll try to put them in the next chapter.**


	3. Bree

**Everything belongs to Stephanie Meyer and the ancient Greeks.**

BPOV:

We arrived at Edward's house in no time. He waited for me to climb down from his back before running of to pack up our things from camp. While he was gone I thought about what had happened with Victoria only ten minutes ago. Would Edward be suspicious? In his thoughts he was a little confused about why she was so distracted, but that was it. It was Jasper that I was most worried about. Even from the distance we were at, if Edward could read Alice's mind from there than Jasper could defiantly feel the vanity I had given Victoria. He would probably be a little more than confused. But I would deal with that latter.

Edward came back just then.

EPOV:

As I walked into the room where I had left Bella my love smiled at me. She seemed a little distracted. Of course, she had just seen her boyfriend almost killed in front of her, so I guess she had reason to be a little distracted. Actually, she should probably be completely panicking right now. She was amazingly calm for someone in her position.

"Do you want to go upstairs?" Bella asked from the couch.

"Sure love," I said with a slightly forced smile. I scooped her up in my arms and carried her to my room. When we got there I set her down on the bed. Bella immediately stood up and went to lie on the couch. There are some things I shall never understand about that woman. I paused when I heard movement outside. The others were back, with the exception of the wolf pack. There was also someone else there. This must be the newborn, Bree.

"There're back," I said to Bella. She nodded her head.

"Stay here while I go downstairs." Bella looked like she was about to object, but instead nodded her head slowly. I knew she would want to make sure everyone was okay, but I wanted to see how much resistance this newborn had to blood. I would not risk Bella for anything. I left the room and went downstairs at a human pace. I did not want to startle the newborn. After what seemed like five hours, but was actually about two minutes, I finally reached the bottom of the stairs. I walked into the kitchen were the family had gathered. My eyes fell on the newborn standing in the middle of the group. I felt my jaw drop. That girl… she looked so much like…Bella. I took a closer look. She was an exact replica of what I thought Bella must have looked like at fifteen. Could they be related somehow? Bella had never mentioned a Bree. Although, now that I think about it, Bella had never mentioned anyone except her mom, Renee, and her step dad, Phil. It was also possible that Bella and this girl just happed to get similar genes. It happens. I remembered the reason I came down here. To make sure Bree was safe to be around Bella. I went into her head.

_I hope these people don't want to hurt me. They look nicer than Victoria, but she seemed nice at first to. What is that smell up stairs. Smells sort of human, sort of not. Strange. Why is the bronze haired boy staring at me? He looks like he is going to eat me. Wait, they don't think I hunt people like the other newborns do they?! There eyes are gold like mine after feeding, but I haven't eaten in ages, so they don't know that. What if they kill human feeders! _

I pulled out of her mind. I nodded to Carlisle to say she was safe. He nodded back. _Edward, _Carlisle called in his mind, _is it safe to bring Bella down? _I nodded.

"I'll get her," Alice said, seeing herself getting Bella in a vision. She ran upstairs before anyone could object. I was about to sit down to talk with Bree and find out her story when a knock was heard at the door.

**Thanks for reading! Please review!**


	4. An unexpected visit

**Everything belongs to Stephenie Meyer and the ancient Greeks. Thank you to everyone who took the time to review. Also, just for reference:**

**Poseidon: God of the sea Hera: Goddess of marriage, Queen of gods**

**Dionysus: God of wine Artemis: Goddess of the hunt **

**Hephaestus: God of fire Athena: Goddess of wisdom**

**Hades: God of the underworld Demeter: Goddess of the Harvest**

**Zeus: God of the sky, King of the gods Aphrodite: Goddess of love**

**Ares: God of war**

**Apollo: God of music and poetry**

**Hermes: Messenger of the gods**

**There are also more gods and goddesses that I may put in the story latter on, but these are the ones that you will definitely see. They also have more powers, but I don't think I will need to write them in.**

APOV:

I went upstairs at vampire speed and opened the door to Edward room. Bella was sitting on his couch. What is she wearing?! Old blue jeans and t-shirts would so not do for when she became a vampire. We had to go shopping, and soon. Once Bree gets adjusted we can take her to. She probably hasn't had a change of clothes since she was changed.

Bella's head snapped up when I thought the name Bree. What is up with her lately? Her eyes looked at me for a second before turning down to look at her hands.

"Come on, Edwards waiting for use downstairs." Just then I felt a vision coming on. _ There was a knock at the door. Edward opened it just as Bella and I came down the stairs. A man was standing there dressed in a mail mans outfit. _

_"Hello Pa-Bella. Nice to see you again."_

I opened my eyes as I snapped back into the current time I was about to ask Bella who this man was, when I heard a knock at the door. Could my vision be happening right now?

"Come on Bella, let's go downstairs now." Bella and I descended the staircase just as Edward was opening the door. The same man from my vision stood in the door. I noticed he had a bag filled with letters at his feet. I must have overlooked it in my vision.

"Hello Pa-Bella. Nice to see you again," The man said to Bella. He looked handsome, probably in his twenties. I turned to look at Bella. Her face was a mix between panic and curiosity.

"What are you doing here?" Bella asked the man.

"Just came bye to drop off a letter." Bella looked suddenly nervous. What was up?

BPOV:

I heard the knock on the door as I came downstairs. I was shocked when Edward opened it to reveal Hermes on the other side. What was he doing here? Was I in trouble for what I had done to Victoria? I don't think I am. Gods use their power on people all the time. It must be something else.

"Hello Pa-Bella. Nice to see you again." He almost said Pandora. That would have taken a lot of explaining on my part.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him. What was so important he came all the way from Olympus to find me?

"Just came bye to drop off a letter." He responded. I suddenly felt very nervous. It could not be anything good if the gods were sending me a letter. The last time that happened, Germany had a problem with my plagues that for some reason focused on that area. The result was World War II. And the time before that My Plagues caused the Spanish influenza. Of course it wasn't always my fault when I got called; sometimes it was just problems in general. But you still get the idea. Getting a letter is never good.

"May I have the letter?' I said, not able to keep my voice from shaking. I could tell from the Cullen's thoughts that they noticed.

Hermes extended his hand with the letter in it to me. I took it with shaking hands. On the front was a wax seal with the sign of Zeus on it. Not good.

"Well, I better be going then," Hermes said. He closed the door. I knew there was no point in chasing him to ask about the letter, because he would already be on Olympus by now.

"Who was that?" Edward asked.

"Just my mail man," I said.

"Why would he come here to give you a letter?' Emmett asked.

"Everyone knows me and Edward are dating, and since Charlie is at Billie's house and no one was home, he probably guessed I was here."

Edward looked at me suspiciously, but nodded his head slightly. Through my mind reading I could tell that all the Cullens bought the excuse.

"Well than," Esme piped up, "Lets introduce Bree to Bella, now shall we?"

All the Cullens agreed. I followed them into the Kitchen. I felt my throat clench when I saw the young vampire in front of me. It was her. My Bree. My baby girl.

"So Bella," Edward said, "Are you two related? You could Probably pass for siblings."

Oh, What to say, what to say.

**Sorry, I know this was not one of my best chapters. Please review and tell me what you think. Don't worry, Bella's secret shall be reveled soon. And the contents of that letter. Thank you for reading**


	5. secrets shared

**Sorry, I know the last chapter was not very good, I hope this one will be better. Everything belongs to Stephenie Meyer and to the ancient Greeks. Please review! **

BPOV:

I stood perfectly still. My mind was trying hard to think of a response for Edward. Should I lie and say that I have never seen Bree before? But then again, if I do lie now, and than tell Edward latter, that would probably make everything worse. I came to a decision.

"Edward," I said, my voice shaking," We need to talk."

Edward looked at me confused, so did the rest of the Cullen family. Bree was standing awkwardly in the middle of the room. I would have to talk to her latter as well.

I turned toward Edward and motioned for him to follow me. I went outside to where Edwards shiny silver Volvo was parked in the drive way. I climbed in the passenger seat just as Edward sat at the weal.

"Go to the meadow," I said softly. Edward turned on the car and pressed down on the gas pedal. I could tell that Edward was worried. We finally arrived at the woods that led to the meadow; Edward opened my door and picked me up in his arms. I had barley closed my eyes when I felt the forest rushing past us. We arrived at the meadow and Edward sat down on the snowy ground, placing me on his lap to keep my dry. It had become sunny today, and Edwards skin sparkled more amazingly than the snow surrounding us.

"What is it Bella? Why did you want to talk?" Edward asked. I took a second to get my thoughts organized.

"Edward," I started carefully," I haven't been completely honest with you, and I'm sorry." Edward looked confused.

"What do you mean, Bella?" Edward asked nervously.

"Edward… I'm not quite as human as I've lead you to believe." Edwards face looked shocked and hurt.

"Wha-What are you than? How do I know your telling the truth?"

I tried to think of a way to explain to Edward that his wife to be was a minor goddess, had been married once, and had a young daughter who was standing in his kitchen.

"Maybe it's better if I just show you." I said with anxiety leaking into my voice.

Edward nodded his head to say ok. _Hear goes nothing _I thought to myself.

I closed my eyes and focused on what I would usually look like on Olympus. I heard Edward gasp. I opened my eyes. I was now wearing and old Greek tunic and had on plain gold jewelry. I was also wearing my engagement ring on my finger and the bracelet from Jake. Edward was staring at me in awe.

"Edward, I'm a goddess." I waited for a response. Edward remained in front of me, unmoving. I resisted the urge to read his mind.

Finally Edward spoke. "Why didn't you say anything before?" Edward asked in a hurt voice.

"I tried to tell you before, but the timing was never right." I said honestly.

"What makes the timing right now?" Edward asked with slightly less hurt than before.

I shuddered internally. This was the part of the conversation I had been dreading.

"Well… um… you see-"Edward cut me off.

"What is it? You know you can tell me anything," he said reassuringly.

"Look, Edward, don't freak out ok? The thing is… Bree is… my daughter."

Edward face froze in place. I could not see any of his emotions. It seemed like centuries, but it must have been about five minutes, before Edward said anything.

"You have a daughter?' Edward asked. His voice had more hurt than I had ever heard it have before. He looked like if he were a human he would be in tears.

"You love someone else?" Edward asked.

"No!" I said quickly. "I'll never love anyone else. He was just a boyfriend… a boyfriend from almost sixteen years ago. He ment nothing to me. You have to believe me," I said, panic in my voice. He can not leave again; I can not live through that.

Edward looked like he was trying hard to believe me, but he seemed unsure.

He finally seemed to reach a decision. "Ok Bella, is you say he means nothing, I'll believe you." He had a small smile on his lips when he finished talking. I let out a breath I had not known I had been holding.

"So," I said "Can we go see Bree? It's been ages since I last checked up on her, with the whole Victoria thing."

"Sure," my love replied. He looked like he wanted to ask me something else. I took a look into his mind. _She didn't mention what she was a goddess of. I wonder if she is a goddess that has never been heard of, or if she is someone out of mythology. I wonder how Bree will take the news that Bella is her mother. I can't believe Bella had a child with someone. Does she have any other kids? I'll have to ask later. _

I pulled out of Edwards mind. He did bring up an important issue though. How would Bree react to me being her mom? Edward's voice pulled me out of my thoughts.

"Are you ready to go love?"

"Yes," I said as I climbed onto his back. He took of running through the woods back to his house. Edward stopped outside the front door. I realized I still looked like a goddess, so I made sure to change back into human form before Edward got the door open. The first thing I saw when I stepped inside was Alice's face. Her expression told me that she had seen Edward's and mine conversation in the meadow. I knew That there would be many questions as to why me and Edward had to step out. I turned to face the Cullens and Bree. It was time for me to do some explaining.

**Thank you so much for reading. Please review, and thanks to everyone that did. Sorry it took so long to get the chapter up, but I had a history project due. Review! **


	6. telling the familly

**Hey! Sorry it took me so long to update. Please review. Thank you to everyone that has. I know I changed some of the categories around. Don't worry, you don't have to know anything about Percy Jackson series to understand the story. Everything belongs to Stephanie Meyer and the ancient Greeks and now also to Rick Riordin (did I spell that correctly?). **

**BPOV:**

I opened my mouth, than closed it again. How would I explain all of this to them? Especially to Bree? Unless her dad already told her. But even then, would she want me there if she knew that her mother had left her when she was a baby? And what about Rosalie? She already hated me, how would she feel if she knew I had been lying to her family all this time?

I took a deep breath. They deserved to know the truth. They had told me their secret, now I would tell them mine.

"I think all of us need to talk," I began. "There are some things I need to tell you about."

The Cullens wore matching looks of confusion on their faces. Bree looked lost, surrounded by a sea of strangers in an unfamiliar place. I knew this must be hard for her.

"well, I'm sure all of you have noticed some strange things going on lately. At this I got a few nods.

"How much do you know about Greek mythology?" I asked. I saw a confused look pass over the faces of the people sitting in front of me.

"Bella, I don't see what this has to do with anything, but all the kids have taken mythology classes in school and Carlisle and I have also studied the subject," Esme replied.

"Yes, the ancient Greeks made up gods and goddesses to explain how things work in the world," Carlisle added.

"That's not entirely true," I said as I watched the looks of confusion on everyones faces.

"what do you mean?" asked Jasper.

I took a deep breath and took a moment to mentally prepare myself for their response. "The Greek gods are real. They live on top of the empire state building. The mail man you saw earlier was Hermes, and he was delivering a message from Zeus.' I said this all very fast. Carlisle and Esme shared a look.

"Bella, in sure that this is just stress from the war with Victoria, but creating a fantasy world is a negative way of dealing with the stress," Carlisle began slowly, like he was speaking to a first grader.

"None of you believe me, do you?" I asked, not offended. In their position the idea of me making it up was the most logical explanation to them, I would know, I had to go through this with every boyfriend I had ever had, not that I just go from man to man, but when you have been around as long as I have, the number adds up.

The Cullens looked a little unsure what to say, except for Alice who was waiting for me to continue on, while Bree still just looked lost. Edward gave me a supporting nod that did not go unnoticed by his family.

"if you don't believe me, then ill just have to prove it." Before anyone could say anything I allowed myself to transform into my usual form that I would use around mortals in on the whole secret. I heard a crash and saw that Emmet had fallen out of his chair. All the rest were just staring at me with wide eyes, all but Bree. So she did know. Not really surprising. You see, when demigods turn about eleven, they start attracting monsters. After that most are sent to a summer camp that specializes in training demigods to control their power and how to stay alive. There they would train, though few actually made it out of their twenties. When you have monsters chasing you all the time, its not surprising so few survive. I knew what it felt like to lose a child. Since demigods are not immortal, they all die eventually. I quickly shoved away that thought, to many bad memories. I'm just glad Bree is still here. Suddenly Emmet stands up.

"Cool!"

**Sorry for the long wait, please read and review. **


End file.
